


Blame it on the alcohol.

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: "So like...can I blow you?", Rick asks and his tone is so casual that if he wasn't so turned on right now, Chris would have busted out laughing.





	Blame it on the alcohol.

Nobody could seem to explain it, but when he drinks, Rick Porcello becomes a completely different person.  _"It's like his inner slut just comes out.",_ is the way Brock puts it.

And yeah, it definitely seems that way. Especially when the guys get him to jump in the beer pit naked. For Rick, he's just living in the moment because this truly is the ultimate reward for the years of hard work and sacrifice. And he wants to relish it.

Chris is kinda just soaking in the moment. And watching Rick. He loves seeing him like this, a ball of unrestrained joy. _God, he wants nothing more than to see Rick like this always._ He's pretty amusing while drunk too.

Rick then stumbles over to Chris, a grin plastered on his features as he pulls him into a drunk, sloppy kiss which draws whistles and catcalling from their teammates. Chris tastes the alcohol on his tongue, but also Rick's familiar essence as well.

"Mm, hey Ricky.", Chris murmurs after their kiss ends. He can't explain it, but there's something about Rick being drunk that really does it for him. Maybe it's cause he's more daring. Not afraid to take what he wants.

"So like...can I blow you?", Rick asks and his tone is so casual that if he wasn't so turned on right now, Chris would have busted out laughing.

Letting out a sharp exhale, Chris is definitely caught off guard by the request. But he's certainly not gonna let an opportunity like this pass him by. So he grabs Rick's hand, practically dragging his boyfriend to the shower.

"Shit, Rick. It's not like I'm gonna say no.", The combination of alcohol and arousal in his system brings out the huskiness in his voice. Wasting no time, Rick is already on his knees and quickly undoes Chris's belt and pulls his uniform pants partly down his legs before taking his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck. Just like that.", Chris curses, tangling his long fingers into Rick's hair to guide him. Finding a good rhythm, Rick then relaxes his throat as he takes all of Chris's cock down which causes Chris to cry out.

"God Ricky, you're so fuckin' good at this.", he praises. Looking down at Rick, seeing his eyes all glazed over and intently focused on the task at hand was almost too much.

A hand then finds a way to the back of Rick's head as Chris starts to fuck his face. Originally he wasn't going to do that, but for Chris - a person who thrives on being in control, he couldn't just stand there. Besides Rick doesn't seem to mind the roughness, so it's all good.

All too soon, Chris feels the familiar coil of desire in the pit of his stomach and knows he won't last much longer. Between the alcohol and the pent-up energy in his system, he's very much a ticking time bomb right now.

"Ricky... I'm close.", he moans out as Rick starts picking up the pace. And a few moments later, Chris curses as his orgasm hits and he cums in Rick's mouth. Once he's back up, Rick then pulls Chris into another drunk, sloppy kiss but this time sharing what he didn't swallow with him.

"God, if you're like this when you're drunk. Maybe I should have you drink more often.", Chris teases as he pulls his pants back up. And Rick just chuckles, shaking his head.  _Yeah, he just might._

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting finished in my docs for like two or three weeks now and I honestly wasn't even going to post this, but I finally decided to. Hope y'all like it.
> 
> Set after Game 5 of the World Series.


End file.
